fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Boys Gang
Meanwhile, Kristoff, Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy were observing Neverland. "Oh, Kristoff, it's just as I've always dreamed it would be!" Anna said, then pointed to a small lagoon on the east side. "Oh look, Hiro. There's Mermaid Lagoon!" "Awesome!" Hiro said as he looked northwest. "And the Fairytale encampment." Tommy noticed Warren T. Rat's ship, saying, "Oh, look! There's Warren T. Rat and the pirates!" Then, a cannonball was shooting at them. "Look out!" Kristoff called as he hid Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy in the clouds and ducked as the cannonball went over them. Kristoff turned to Apple Bloom and said, "Quick, Apple Bloom! Take Anna and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw it's fire." "Okay!" Apple Bloom said, as she took them to Hangman's Tree, where the Lost Boys Gang lived there. Kristoff whistled to him and teased him. "Warren! Warren, you ratfish! Here!" More cannonballs fired, but Kristoff dodged them all. Anna and Hans saw that Apple Bloom was going too fast. "Apple Bloom! Not so fast! Please, Apple Bloom!" Anna called, "We can't keep up with you!" But Apple Bloom was not listening. "Apple Bloom! Wait!" Apple Bloom reached to the island first and entered Hangman's Tree with lots of secret passageways. A human boy, a cat-bear-rabbit, a deer, a bunny, a skunk, and two mice were sleeping and Apple Bloom tries to wake them up. One of them was a 10-year-old boy with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a red baseball cap, a tan T-shirt, a black jacket with a hood and bronze beads on it, gray jeans, and red sneakers. His name was Dashiell Robert Parr, or Dash. The second one was a 10-year-old cat-bear-rabbit with lavender skin, blue eyes, and a pink nose with a tail like a raccoon's, wearing a purple hat with two points, a purple and fuschia/magenta shirt, and purple shoes. His name was Chowder. The third one was a 10-year-old deer with brown fur, red hair, a black nose, white spots, and brown eyes. His name was Bambi. The fourth one was a 4-year-old bunny with gray fur, a pink nose, and hazel eyes. His name was Thumper, Bambi's best friend. The fifth one was a 3-year-old black and white skunk with a black nose and blue eyes. His name was Flower, Bambi and Thumper's friend. The sixth one was a 13-year-old mouse with brown fur, a peach muzzle and upper face, a pink nose, white buckteeth, curvy pink ear, whiskers, black hair, and green eyes, wearing a blue shirt with a red trim on the neck, brown pants, and a black hat. His name was Tony Toponi. The seventh and last one was a 5-year-old mouse with brown fur, a peach muzzle and upper face, a pink nose, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, whiskers, and blue eyes, wearing a red sweater, a black leather belt with a gold buckle, a blue trademark hat, and matching pants. His name was Fievel Mousekewitz, Tony's best friend. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan parodies